What Lies Beyond the Veil
by Harrysdemon
Summary: Harry comes to terms with being the next Dark Lord, and just what does Hermione have that can help him against Voldemort. And just where does Draco fit in? Warning, not for the easily frightened, some pretty graphic fight scenes.


Harry Potter & What lies Beyond the Veil

Chapter 1 What a ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potterverse unfortunately. (Huffs and starts pouting)

Harry's PoV M

Harry was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwart's Express with his closest gang of friends, the ones that had been with him through so much. Like the fight over the prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies In the Ministry of Magic. These friends are Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Luna lovegood and Neville Longbottom. They were all sitting in their compartment waiting on the sweet old witch who ran the sweet cart through the train. To pass the time they played a game of exploding snaps to which Hermione was winning the game she was playing with Harry (Only due to Harry letting her).

Before the Witch could come by with the sweet cart the train stopped. Not knowing what to expect they all draw their wands and start to stand before the door exploded sending wood through out the compartment. Harry jumped over Hermione to protect her from the shards of wood as Ron and Neville did the same to Luna and Ginny. After the barrage of wood was over Ron was the first to get up and say, "Bloody hell!" As a bolt of green nearly misses Ron's head and hit the window shattering it. They turn to see a figure in a black cloak with a scull mask over their face. They all raised their wand with amazing speed, but could not fire of a spell due to a beam of red came from the back of the train hitting the death eater in the side of the head making him drop like a bag of bricks.

A couple of seconds later the sweets lady puts her hand around the corner and says, "Don't shoot, I am part of the Order of the Phoenix ." And she walks around the corner and says, "I saw this one come through the door from the other compartment through the window of my compartment back here and blow the door apart so I thought I would help out…" Right about then a burly figured grabbed the old witch and took her out of site before they could even notice it happened.

They all ran towards the door to see the fate of the old women to see Fenrir Greyback. As he licks the blood off his snout he says, "Well well well, look at what we got here, Harry Potter a mudblood and a couple of blood traitors, the dark lord will be very pleased with me when I bring the 6 people who messed up his plans last year. I think he will be very pleased indeed." Just then they all heard a door open behind Greyback and taking the opportunity to attack while his concentration was elsewhere each one yelled a different spell and heard even more spells being yelled by the members of the D.A. from another compartment.

When the dust that was thrown up from the force of the spells hitting Greyback and him hitting the floor they could see that it was Seamus and some of the other D.A. members that had sent the other spells. Harry looks at the others and said, "Thanks guys, We probably would have been hurt if it had not been for you guys opening the door when you did." When they looked down at the form of Greyback they all said, "EEEEEWWWWWWW!!" Due to the fact that it was growing tentacles and bat wings all over the place along with being covered in slime.

All of a sudden the door from the other compartment opened making the entire group shoot off stunners as they jumped into the compartments to dodge any spells that were sent towards them from the newcomers. As they poked their heads out of the room They saw that it was Professor McGonagall along with Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout, All three stunned by the spells that were sent off by the group. They revived the Professors as they got out of the way expecting them to wake up firing spells off. As expected they sat up with a quickness and shot of stunner spells before realizing that no one was there. They looked around the see Harry and the gang on one side and Seamus and the others on the other. They stood up and looked at death eater, The unfamiliar body and the old women's bloody corpse laying on the floor. Professor let out a gasp of horror when she saw her laying there, The flesh missing from the front of the neck.

She looks at Harry and the gang and says, "There were other death eaters throughout the train, Luckily there are no student deaths just injuries. What happened here?" But before they could say a thing a green boil started to grow on Greyback. It did not stop until it was over 4 feet wide and 2 feet tall , then it popped . It made a rude sound that was so loud that it rattled the windows, It emitted a green gas that smelled so bad that they could not stay there for the remainder of the trip. For the remainder of the trip different people had gone into the back compartment just to be taken up to the teachers compartment.

Harry was watching Hermione talk to Ginny about the different boys they thought were cute when Ron said, "If you want to get with her go for it mate, I think she wants you Harry." In a voice low enough that only he could here him. Harry thought for a second before saying, "Lets go talk somewhere, a little more quite then this. He led Ron into one of the empty compartments before saying, "I cant Ron." Ron had a look like he did not understand.

Harry decided to tell him his reasons for not telling him why but first he said, "You have got to give me your word that what we say to each other in this room stays between each other." This completely throws Ron for a loop and says, "Why do you want that Harry? You know me better then that. You know that I would not just blab to anyone anyways." Harry took a minute to gather his thoughts and think.

_I know I can trust Ron, but how will Hermione take it if I told Ron my feelings towards her. She might think that I am trying to get in between the two of them, and I don't want that. All I want is her to be happy. She has admitted That she has feelings for Ron. And I know that Ron has feelings for her and has for years. I don't want her to know that I have feelings for her unless it needs to come out. _Making up his mind he says, with a certain amount of finality in his words, "I know you won't Ron, But still, I don't want anyone especially Hermione to know. As much for my feelings as for hers." Ron stops for a moment to let the words register for a moment before saying , "Fine, You have my word of Honor that what we say is between us unless both are present and both agree to release the information to any other people that want to know until we tell Hermione." Not knowing what happened or how, a bolt of red light jumps from Ron's chest and connects to Harry and stays like that.

A/N: Well what do you think? please review and let me know what you think. Good reviews will get me motivated after getting disheartened after I posted chapter 4, creative criticism is always welcome and flamers will just warm my house so i can wright more hehehehe.


End file.
